Suprise!
by Kawaii-Chibi-Kai
Summary: Reggie and Lars have been keeping a secret from their friends.  One-Shot


Okay first time doing a Rocket Power story... Also more up to date on tech. :) Be prepared for OOCness! :)

Ages and grade:

Lars-17 - 12

Reggies-17 – 12

Sammy- 16 - 12

Otto, and Twister-16 - 11

I don't own them...

"Man! I can't believe this!" Otto complained as he and the Rocket gang skated to the Shore Shack.

"What you do now Rocket Boy?" Reggie asked looking at him.

"I got my report card and I'm flunking!"

" That's like me!" Twister said smiling at his buddy.

"Otto dad's going to flip! You promised him you would bring your grades up!" Reggie said looking at him.

She still wore her camo pants, put now they hung off her hips, and where still flared at the bottom. Her top was like her old rocket t-shirt, but now was black with a pink rocket, and was more fitted, and showed her belly. Her breasts were small but she no longer had a flat chest. Her gloves where now black, and not blue.

"Gee thanks for reminding, me Reg!" Otto said looking at his sister. He was still wore the same type of outfit just like the other boys.

The three of them all grew, taller. She just barely managed to keep her height above them. But well she was done growing, and they were still growing.

"Hey any of you have a free last class?" Reggie asked looking at them.

"No, I need all the marks I can get." Otto said sighing.

"I have AV last class." Twister said smiling.

"I have computer class then." Sam said looking at them.

Reggie was skating backwards looking at them. "Lame." She said sighing.

"How'd you get out of having a class then?" Otto asked looking at her.

"I don't know. Maybe I STUDY and PASS and DO MY HOMEWORK." Reggie said looking at him, and turned around only to run into Lars.

"Ahh!"she yelled as she fell on top of him.

Twister being Twister had his camera out and was recording the whole thing. "Whip out man!"

"Get off me Rocketdork!" Lars said pushing her off him.

"Why don't you watch where you're going?" Reggie said looking at Lars, and getting up.

Lars stood up, and looked at them. "You dorks better be ready for the game tomorrow. Unless you're going to chicken out." Animal, Pi, and Sputs laughed at them.

"You're going down Lars so watch out. And STOP staring at MY SISTER!" Otto yelled at him.

Lars laughed at him, and pushed him aside as him and his friends went off.

Otto was about to go after him, but Sam stopped him. "Come on man. Let's head to the shack."

"Wow Reggie you really fell for Lars!" Twister said looking at Reggie, with his camera while laughing some.

"Oh no." Sam said covering his eyes.

"Twist!" Otto said looking at his friend.

"Lars is just mad because he wants he can't get." Reggie said skating ahead of them, and whipped the dirt off her.

Sam uncovered his eyes and looked at Twister. "Are you crazy Twister?"

"I don't think so..." Twister said looking at Sam.

"Come on you guys." Otto said looking at his friends, and went after his sister.

Sam chanced after him, with Twister following being them still taping.

Reggie was already sitting down with her bag by her feet drinking a milkshake.

Ray was talking with her.

"Hey Raymundo!" Otto said sitting down next to his sister.

Twister and Sam sat down too.

"Hey kiddos! How was school?" Ray asked looking at them.

"Painful." Reggie said putting her head down, on the counter.

"After falling for my brother I bet it would!" Twister said laughing.

"You fell for Lars?" Ray asked looking at his daughter.

"I ran into him on the way here." Reggie said and reached down and picked up her bag. She had a messenger's bag. She opened it and took out a bottle of pills.

"You sure your okay Rocket Girl?" Ray asked looking at her while giving the boys their food.

"Just peachy." She muttered, and took a pill, then stood up, and took her bag and skated to the bathroom.

"Hey Oman look at this!" Twister showed Otto the shot of Reggie falling on Lars.

"Is he..?" Otto said looking at the shot.

"I think he is!" Sam said looking at the shot too.

Ray looked at them and raised a brow.

"Lars hand is on Reggies-"

"Lars hand is where?" Reggie said looking at them.

They all looked at Reggie. Otto and Sam said nothing.

"His hand is on your breast!" Twister said looking at her while laughing.

Ray did not look very happy about that.

Sam hit his head, and shook his head.

Otto groaned.

"Hey dad, I need you to sign my report card." Reggie said taking out her card from her bag.

"Sure Rocket Girl." Ray said looking at it and smiled, and signed it. "What you taking this semester."

"Writing, Bio, Gym, Home Economies and I have a free class at the end of the day." Reggie said smiling, and stood up. "I gotta go. Later much!" Reggie said leaving the Shore Shack.

Twister put his camera away, and started eating.

Sam started eating.

"So how about you three? How was school?" Ray asked looking at them.

"It was pretty good." Sam said stuffing his fries in his mouth.

"Yea!" Twister said smiling, tossed fries in his mouth.

Otto just drank his milkshake. "Do I want to know how you did?" Ray asked.

"No." Otto mumbled, looking down.

"Otto." Ray said sighing.

**~With Reggie~**

Reggie skated home, and sighed. She looked up at the sky. She _hated_going behind everyone's back like this.

"Oh man." Reggie said and went and held on to a wall, to keep her up.

"Reggie?"

Reggie looked to see who it was.

"Lars?"

"Need some help?"

Reggie looked around for his friends.

Lars noticed this. "They went home to get their gear."

Reggie nodded. "Alright..." she said slowly.

Lars helped Reggie stand up and skated with her, to her house.

"How bad does it hurt?" Lars asked looking at her.

"Like getting teeth pulled." Reggie groaned, and rested her head on his shoulder.

Lars winced some.

"When can we tell them? You know I don't like going behind their backs." Reggie said and looked down.

Lars looked at her. "I don't know."

"Please?" She gave him the sad puppy dog look.

"Alright." He said and kissed her lips.

Reggie smiled at him, and slowly skated up to her house.

Lars followed her. "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

Reggie looked at him. "I don't know. If I'm feeling this crappy, then I won't be able to play."

Lars frowned, and kissed her lips."I hope you feel better."

"Thanks. I'll see you later?"

"Yea. Later much." He said and skated off to his house.

Reggie watched him leave, and took off her skates before going up stairs to her room.

Reggie took her helmet, and pads and tossed them aside. She went and laid down on her bed.

"I hate this so much." She groaned, and pulled a little green bear to hold. Lars had won it for her on their first date. He wanted to get her a big one, but she said she would be happier with a smaller one.

"Come on man we need practise!" Otto could be heard running up the stairs.

"Right Oman!" Twister could be heard following him.

Reggie groaned. "OTTO!" She called for her younger brother.

Otto could be heard, groaning. He went to see what his sister wanted. "Yeah Reg?"

"I need you to go to the store and get me something for me." Reggie said looking at him.

"No way sis! I'm NOT getting that stuff for you!" Otto said shaking his head while backing up.

"Otto! I want chocolate! I need some chocolate bars. Milk chocolate please."Reggie looked at him and smiled.

"Why can't you get it?" Otto asked, looking at him.

"Unless you want to lose the game tomorrow, I would go and get it." Reggie said looking at him.

"Lame." Otto said sighing and walked over to his sister, and looked down at her. Reggie pulled a $10.00 out and gave it to her brother.

"I want it all in chocolate." Reggie said looking at her brother.

"Fine." Otto said and left. "Come on Twist! We need to run to the store!"

"Can we skate not run?" Twister's voice came, from Otto's room.

Reggie smiled and rolled over and hugged the teddy bear once more, and fell asleep.

**~Otto and Twister~**

"Man what's up with sister? She sick again?" Twister asked as he skateboarded next to Otto.

"Naw, she gets like this every month." Otto said looking at Twister, and going down the hill and jumping on the railing, next to the steps.

"Man that sinks!" Twister said following him.

"Tell me about it!" Otto said and stopped at the candy store and went inside, with Twister.

"What does she want?" Twister asked looking at his buddy.

"Chocolate. Milk chocolate." Otto said looking at him and shook his head, and carried his board, with him, and looked at all the chocolate to choice from.

"I wish I had money to buy some." Twister said frowning and followed Otto.

Otto looked at him and grinned. "I'll get Reggie her chocolate, she won't notice a few missing." Twister smiled, and went and looked at the candy. Otto put some chocolate's inside a bag and went to the cashier, and gave her the money. And ran back to where Twister was. He was butting some sugar candy in a bag.

"Yo Twist slow down I don't have that much change left." Otto said looking at his friend.

"Oh, sorry man." Twister put some of the candies back.

"Mom said to lay off the sweets dork." Lars said looking at Twister.

"Lars." Twister said looking at his brother.

"Yo, Lars back off."Otto said looking at him.

"Rocketdork give these to your sister, so she's ready to lose tomorrow." He took a bag full of chocolate, and tossed it to Otto before leaving.

Otto looked at the bag, filled with chocolate, "Man there must at least $20.00 here!" Otto said looking at the bag. Twister looked at him. "Okay lets go now. I don't feel like having any candy."

"You for real? You're going to listen to _Lars_. After everything he's done?" Otto asked looking at him.

"Well... Yea... I mean... He hasn't been womping me for a while..." Twister said scratching the back of his head.

"Let's jet." Otto said looking at him, and left with Twister who put the candy away.

"Reg better appreciate us doing this for her." Otto said and skateboarded back home.

"Yea, but you really going to tell her Lars gave her a bag full of chocolates?" Twister said looking at him.

"Maybe." Otto said and stopped at his place.

Sam was setting the net up. "Hey guys!" He said and skated over to them. "I've been waiting for you guys to show."

"Sorry Squid, Reggie had us go to the store for her." Twister said looking at him.

"Why is she not feeling well?" Sam asked looking at Otto.

"She gets like this once and a while. I'll be right back." He said before running into his house, and up the stairs. He went into Reggie's room and saw she was sleeping. He thought it would be best to let her sleep, then yell at her. He put the two bags of chocolates on her bed, before going into his own room and getting his skates and head out back down.

"Alright let's play!" Otto said looking at them.

Sam took his place in net and got ready. Otto and Twister started going at him.

The played for a while, then Sam's mom called him in for supper, and then Twister's mom called him in, not much later.

"Man, this stinks."Otto said and went into his house, and went to see his sister.

"Hey Reg you up?" Otto asked walking into his sister room.

"Yea?" Reggie asked looking at her brother, from her text book, from Bio.

"You're doing homework now?" Otto asked walking over to her.

"Yea, I mean, I can't get out of bed right now or I might throw up."

"You sure your alright Reg?" Otto asked sitting on his sister's bed.

"Fine Otto. I should be fine to play tomorrow." Reggie said with a smile and tossed a piece of chocolate in her mouth.

"Lars gave you the big bag of chocolates." Otto mumbled, looking down.

"He did? I'll have to thank him."

"Thank him? Reg he picked on us for years!" Otto said standing up, and looking down at his sister.

"That maybe so but he's also your biggest revile." She tossed her blankest off her and stood up, in her shorts that were to her thighs. "He was _also_ my best friend when I was three!" she snapped before leaving her room, and heading into the bathroom.

"What! You've got to be kidding me!" Otto yelled following her.

"Also he helped me learn to skate!" She yelled before slamming on Otto's face.

"SO NOT COOL REG!" Otto yelled and went to his room.

Reg put her hair up, and started the bath up, and put some bubbles in the tub, and sat down on the toilet and waited for the tub to be almost full. She soon shut the water off and stripped off her clothes and got in the tub.

**~Lars and his buddies~**

"Yo, Lars when you going to introduce your girlfriend to us?" Pi asked looking at him, as they sat at a table eating pizza after their practice.

"I'll talk to her about it." Lars said then took a bit of his pizza.

"Does she have any cute friends?" Animal asked looking at him.

Lars shrugged his shoulders.

**~Next day~**

The gang was skating to the roller rink, to play hockey, they all had their hockey bags and school bags. Reggie was skating behind them slowly. She looked tired.

Otto was talking about his gym class, with Twister, and that they were playing soccer, and how one of the guys tripped over his own two feet.

The three boys laughed. Reggie didn't she was too spaced out, to even noticed.

"Hey Reggie you okay?" Sam asked looking at her.

She didn't even seem to hear him.

"Reggie?" Twister asked looking back at her.

They each held their hockey sticks in their hands.

They all stopped and looked at her. Reggie's head was down, and her lips where moving but nothing was coming out.

"Regina!" Otto said, loudly but not yelling.

Reggie took her hockey stick and almost hit her younger brother.

"Hey watch it Reg!" Otto yelled at her.

Reggie took out an ear phone. "Don't call me Regina. Ever." She skated passed them, not looking at them.

Twister moved out of her way, scared to get in her way. "Man Regs is pissed about something."

"Tell me about it." Otto said sighing. "She was pissed off at me last night when I told her Lars gave her the bag of chocolates."

"What? Lars gave Reggie chocolates?" Sam said looking at Otto.

"Yea, and she said she would need to thank him, then I got mad at her, for wanting to say thanks to him. She yelled at me, and said something about Lars showing her how the skate." Otto said shrugging.

"Man Lars never did anything THAT nice for me!" Twister said with his eyes wide.

"Come on, let's get to the rink before your brother thinks we chickened out." Sam said and skated after Reggie.

Otto and Twister followed him. Reggie was already there getting ready, while Lars and his buddy's were already and waiting.

"So you guys decide to show after all." Lars said looking at them.

"Lars we have been doing this for how many years? Seven years? You always want us to chicken out and we never do, and we have beaten 50% of the time." Sam said sitting down and getting his gear on.

"You better watch your mouth dork." Lars said going over to him.

Sam swallowed hard.

Reggie took her head phones out. "Lars. 50% of the time of us beating you guys mean's 50% of the time you guys beat us." She said looking at him. "Now are we going to play?" she said standing up.

Otto looked at Twister, and Twister looked at Otto.

Reggie put her iPod in her bag, and skated over to the center.

"Something's off about her today." Animal whispered to Pi.

"Yea." Pi whispered back, got ready.

Otto and Twister skated over to the center, and Sam took his place in net. Kids started to show up. They knew they could count on a good game.

Eddie skated up to the center. "I PRINCE OF THE NETHER WORLD-"

"Eddie if you want to see seventeen stop it." Reggie said looking Eddie.

Eddie pulled his mask up. "You-"

"Come on Eddie we're not getting any younger!" Otto called to him.

"Okay Okay!" Eddie said and pulled his mask back down.

Reggie was ready, and staring down Lars. Lars didn't seem worried.

"Come on Reggie! Take 'em down!" Sherry yelled to her, just has Eddie dropped the puck.

Before Lars had a chance to get the puck Reggie had it.

"Go Reggie!" **(A/N im not doing play by play)**

The game ended up being: 1 – 0 for the Rocket team, with Reggie scoring the only goal.

Everyone left but the teams. Reggie sat down and started to take off her gear with Sam. She took out her phone and noticed a text message on it. '_u played awesome ;)_' Reggie and sent a text back to him. '_now?_'

"Hey Reg who you texting?" Otto asked looking at Reggie.

"My boyfriend." She said and put her gear in her bag.

"BOYFRIEND!" Otto yelled looking at his sister.

Everyone that was left looked at him.

"Yes my boyfriend."

"What's the matter dork don't like your sister being around a guy you don't know?" Animal asked laughing at him.

"As long as not one of you morons I'll deal!"

Reggie stood up with her bag. "My boyfriend is _none_ of anyone's business." Reggie said looking at her brother.

"Regina!"

Reggie almost hit he brother... Again.

"I'm her boyfriend." Lars said looking at Otto.

The area went silent.

Till, "That's why you wanted to know what size she took!" Twister said looking at his brother with a laugh.


End file.
